When School Idols Meet Guardians and Cardcaptors
by Chinnie Ai
Summary: "'Seiyo Academy is going to be shut down.' Oh, okay. WAIT WHAT? WHAT THE FREAKING HELL IS TSUKASA-SAN TALKING ABOUT?" Amu is appalled to hear that Seiyo Academy, the school she had been going to and had so many memories about, is going to be shut down due to the lack of applicants. Now that the subject of SCHOOL IDOLS are popular, Yaya thinks... FULL SUMMARY INSIDE!
1. INFORMATION

**When School Idols Meet Guardians and Cardcaptors**

**By: LuvAnimeRM**

**Animes and Characters Included**

_Love Live!_

Honoka Kousaka

Kotori Minami

Umi Sonoda

Hanayo Koizumi

Rin Hoshizora

Maki Nishikino

Niko Yazawa

Eri Ayase

Nozomi Toujou

_Shugo Chara!_

Amu Hinamori

Rima Mashiro

Yaya Yuiki

Ikuto Tsukiyomi

Tadase Hotori

Nagihiko Fujisaki

Kairi Sanjo

Kukai Souma

_Cardcaptor Sakura_

Sakura Kinomoto

Tomoyo Daidouji

Li Meiling

Li Syaoran

Eriol Hiiragizawa

Kero

Yue

**Couples:** Amuto, Rimahiko, Kaiya, SxS, TxE, Minor Kutau

**Genre:** Humor/Romance

**Rated:** K+, slight swearing

**Summary**

"'Seiyo Academy is going to be shut down.' Oh, okay. WAIT WHAT? WHAT THE FREAKING HELL IS TSUKASA-SAN TALKING ABOUT?" Amu is appalled to hear that Seiyo Academy, the school she had been going to and had so many memories about, is going to be shut down due to the lack of applicants. Now that the subject of SCHOOL IDOLS are popular, Yaya thinks that they should form their own group and try to save the school. What will happen?


	2. 01 - Hit the Mall!

LuvAnimeRM: Hi! It's LuvAnimeRM here!

Amu: I hate you.

LuvAnimeRM: WHAT?

Amu: I hate you.

LuvAnimeRM: WHYYYYYYY?

Amu: Ahem. YOU MADE SEIYO TO HAVE THE RISK TO BE SHUT DOWN!

LuvAnimeRM: *covers ears* You didn't have to shout... I know. Gosh.

Amu: THEN WHY?

LuvAnimeRM: Just to make the story more interesting.

Amu: Okay, I officially hate you!

LuvAnimeRM: Okay. Whatever.

Kero: Anyways, LuvAnimeRM doesn't own Cardcaptor Sakura, Shugo Chara! or Love Live!

LuvAnimeRM: AND this is a three anime crossover! Fan fiction can only choose two animes for a crossover but this is three animes!

Honoka: Enjoy the story!

* * *

Chapter 1

"Aaaaaaaaaamu-chii! Riiiiiiima-tann!" shouted Yaya, sprinting into the Royal Garden. It was just a normal Wednesday afternoon, where Amu and Rima were working. Tadase and Nagihiko weren't there because Tadase was having a talk with the chairman and Nagihiko was at basketball practice.

"Yaya! You're so late! What took you so long?" asked Amu, standing up.

"Never mind that! Let's go to the mall!" said Yaya, jumping up and down.

"Sure... Wait, now?" Amu asked. Yaya nodded.

"No, we've still got work." said Rima calmly, drinking some cocoa and watching Amu shuffle through papers and argue with Yaya at the same time.

"But Yaya saw this really nice dress at the mall! Can't you all come with Yaya to buy it?" asked Yaya. Both Amu and Rima shook their heads.

"Hmph. Oh, Amu-chi, Yaya forgot to tell you something~ When Yaya was walking by the mall I saw a sign that said "Sale" in the windows of the store Justice*, FYI YOUR FAVORITE STORE," Amu stiffened. Rima sweatdropped. Everyone knew that Sale + Justice = A glittery eyed Amu.

"And also, it was 90% OFF~" Right after Yaya finished that sentence, Amu leapt off her chair and crouched down on the floor, muttering things like "90% off", "sale" and "Justice". Yaya grinned while Rima stared at her.

"OH! And Rima-tan, I walked by the bookstore THAT YOU ALWAYS GO TO FOR BUYING YOUR FAVORITE MANGA," Rima turned to Yaya slowly, her eyes full of disbelief. "And there was a sign saying 'ALL MANGA IN THE STORE COSTS 15 YEN*'~" Rima gasped. She tried to control herself, but she failed.

"Y-Yaya... What... Did... You... Just... Say...?" Rima asked, looking as if she was lit on fire. She advanced toward Yaya and looked as if she could kill.

"Amu-chi, help me..." Yaya pleaded. But Amu was too busy muttering "sale" and "Justice" and "OMG I just have to go" and stuff like that.

After Amu and Rima had finally calmed down, they threw aside their work and dashed to the mall. Amu convinced them to go to the Justice store first. But when Amu saw the sale sign, she burst into flames.

"Y-YAYA!" Amu shouted. The sign did say 90% off, but it also said 'Starting from August 13th', which was tomorrow.

"Er... Maybe Yaya didn't see the words 'starting from August 13th'?" Yaya said, blinking nervously and waving her hands in front of her. Rima sighed.

"You didn't make some _error_ in the news of my manga, _did you_?" asked Rima, staring at Yaya with a dark aura.

"E-er... I'm sorry..." said Yaya. Amu had to restrain Rima from trying to kill Yaya.

"Okay! Yaya gets it! It's all Yaya's fault! Is that okay now? Can we just PLEASE just have fun here?"

* * *

Justice*: It IS a real store, for those who don't know. It's my friend's favorite store, so... I just used it!

15 Yen*: About 15 cents, or 0.93 RMB.

* * *

LuvAnimeRM: And... scene!

Amu: That first chapter was just useless, you know.

LuvAnimeRM: NO IT WASN'T! IT LEADS UP TO THE FOLLOWING STORY! GOSH!

Amu: Hmph. Like I care.

LuvAnimeRM: WHEN DID YOU BECOME SO MEAN?

Amu: Since now.

Yaya: Byyyyeee everyone~! Yaya and the others will make you all entertained! So please review!

LuvAnimeRM: YAYYYYY THANKS YAYA-CHAN! NOW BYYEEEEE!


	3. 02 - SHUT DOWN?

Luv: Heyyyyy! "Luv" is easier to write, so I'm just Luv from now on! Or Luv-chan!

Amu: Just get on to the story, will you?

Luv: Wahhh! Amu-chan's being mean!

Amu: What did I do?

Luv: EVERYTHING! *sulks*

Rima: Great. Now you made Luv cry.

Amu: I did NOT!

Luv: YES YOU DID! YOU RUINED EVERYTHING!

Amu: AHHHHHH! *gets chased around by a furious Luv-chan*

Kero: Anyways, Luv doesn't own Cardcaptor Sakura, Shugo Chara! or Love Live!

Luv: START! *bright and happy*

Amu: Weren't you crying before? -_-

Luv: NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!

* * *

Chapter 2

Rima exploded. "YOU EXPECT US TO SHOP WITH YOU WHEN YOU TRICKED US?" Yaya blinked.

"Yeah. Of course!" she said.

"NO WAY! WE'RE GOING BACK TO THE ROYAL GARDEN TO WORK!" Rima shouted in Yaya's face. Kusukusu giggled. Yaya stiffened. And sniffed.

"WAHHHHH! YAYA DOESN'T WANT TO! RIMA-TAN IS SO MEAN!" shouted Yaya and Pepe together. Miki sweat dropped.

"She's chara-changed..." said Miki with a "-_-ll" face. Amu's other charas nodded.

"Okay, okay, Yaya, we'll go with you! So stop crying!" said Amu. Yaya suddenly perked up and stopped crying.

"Okay! Let's go!" said Yaya, pulling both Amu and Rima deeper into the mall.

"Yaya! You tricked us!" shouted Rima, but Yaya responded with a "hehe".

The girls arrived in an open plaza area. They noticed that everyone was looking at the big screen on a building (you know what I mean!). They looked up and saw a music video playing.

"What's that?" asked Rima. Yaya gasped dramatically.

"You don't know them? They're the school idol group, u's! They're really popular now! Yaya's bedroom is now covered with their posters!" Yaya literally screamed at Rima.

"Oh." said Rima, clearly uninterested.

"What's a school idol group?" asked Amu, confused. "I've only heard of idols. Like Utau." Yaya turned Amu and whipped out a pair of glasses. Amu sweatdropped.

"A school idol group is a group of idols brought together at a school! Yaya thought it was obvious! Look!" Yaya said, and whipped out a poster of 9 girls, the same 9 girls in the music video. "This is the school idol group u's, and that music video 'Natsuiro Egao de 1, 2 Jump' is by them!"

"Natsu-a-what?" asked Rima.

"Natsuiro Egao de 1, 2 Jump! Anyways, this is Maki, Honoka, Umi, Eri, Hanayo, Kotori, Niko, Rin and Nozomi! And that's them performing!" said Yaya, pointing to the huge screen.

"Ohhhhhh kayyyyy..." said both Rima and Amu at the same time. Suddenly, Amu's phone rang. She picked up.

"Moshi moshi?" she asked. She listened. "Eh? Okay, we'll be right there!" she hung up and turned to Rima and Yaya.

"That was Tadase-kun-"

"Your true love~" sang Rima. Amu's face turned into an apple.

"Rima! Now's not the time for this! He said that we have to get back to school in 5 minutes! To the auditorium, okay? Tsukasa-san has something to say to the whole school! " said Amu.

"What!? Yaya didn't even buy the dress!"

"You have time for that tomorrow! Shove that poster back into your bag! Amu, get ready to pull me because I can't run so fast! We need to get to school in 3 minutes, and 2 minutes to get to the auditorium! Everyone, get ready! Go go go go go!" shouted Rima, taking the leader position. In five minutes, they were seated, panting.

"Students, I have something to say to all of you." said Tsukasa. Everyone listened intently and stopped talking. Tsukasa paused for some drama effect and took a drink of water.

_Just get on with it! We're all nervous! _screamed Amu in her head.

"...Seiyo Academy is going to be shut down."

* * *

And scene! Please review! Tell me what I can change, and I'll be sure to change it! Thanks to all who reviewed! This is for you! *hands out cookies*


	4. 03 - Meeting of Similars

Sorry I took such a long time to update! Anyways, I don't own any of these animes and let's just start the story!

* * *

XxxxxxxxAmu POVxxxxxxxxxxX

"...Seiyo Academy is going to be shut down."

Oh, okay. Wait, what? What the freaking hell did Tsukasa-san say? I looked at Rima and Yaya, wanting to ask if they knew. But they also looked shocked. Rima's mouth hung open in an "O" shape. To describe how she looked like right now, her face was probably most like this emoticon: OoO. Kusukusu, for once, wasn't smiling or laughing. Yaya looked as if she wanted to throw a brick at Tsukasa-san. Pepe was throwing a fit and Dia was trying to calm her down. Ran was stiff, Miki had stopped drawing and Su was handing out drinks to the charas to help them calm down but she was shaking herself. All the students started whispering in disbelief to each other.

"Now, now. Please, everyone, quiet down. Let me finish. Seiyo Academy shall be shut down IF there are little applicants to enter the school. If not, Seiyo shall still be here, waiting for everyone." said Tsukasa-san. Suddenly, a boy, maybe in third grade?, stood up out of the crowd. Oh wait, it was that guy. That fan boy... What was his name again?

"I'm Suzuki Seiichiro! This school should have enough applicants! The famous Hinamori Amu-sama is studying at this school, so why isn't anyone applying to come?" he shouted, and then sat back down. Everyone sweatdropped.

-ping-

"AMAKAWA TSUKASA! I DON'T KNOW WHY IN THE BLOODY HELL YOU ARE TELLING US THIS AND BEING SO CALM YOURSELF, BUT JUST GET MORE PEOPLE TO COME! NOBODY WANTS THIS FREAKIN AWESOME SCHOOL TO CLOSE DOWN SO DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT IT AND JUST DO WHAT I SAID! I DON'T GIVE A FRICK ABOUT IT SO SHUT THE FREAKIN HECK UP AND GO GO GO GO GO!"

-ping-

Oh my god did I actually just say that? My cheeks felt hot and I was sure I was blushing as red as a tomato. I sat down quickly and tried not to faint. Yaya was staring at me as if I had just cut off my head with a vegetable and Rima was trying not to laugh. Perhaps I should move to Spain and change my name to Margaretta... No, maybe Strawberrylicious Margaretta Cherryblossom! AHHHH WHAT AM I GONNA DO? I glanced at my charas. Miki was trying hard to laugh. Suu was baking cookies and Dia was staring at Ran. I looked at Ran and saw that she was whistling 'innocently'.

"Ran!" I hissed.

"What, Amu-chan?" she asked, stopping her whistling. I was sure something snapped inside me.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT? YOU EMBARRASSED ME IN FRONT OF THE WHOLE SCHOOL AGAIN!" I hissed at her. Ran shrugged.

"I was just helping you say what you thought! You almost burst my eardrum!" she said.

"Don't. Do. That. Ever. Again." I said, through gritted teeth. Ran shrugged.

"Okay, okay." she said, laughing sheepishly.

"Er, thank you, Hinamori-san, for that rather _disturbing_ comment. If anyone manages to make more students come, Seiyo Academy may not close down. And that's it for today. Goodbye, and see you all soon." said Tsukasa, wiping some sweat off his forehead. I wanted to dig a hole and crawl down there at that second.

"That was a good one, Amu! It was funny!" said Rima, doubled over with laughter. My face turned beet red.

"RIMA!" I shouted. Rima giggled. Suddenly, Yaya zipped over to Rima and I and said: "Amu-chi, Rima-tan, let's go shopping to not make us feel down!" Right after she said that, she dragged us away without waiting for us to agree. I sighed. _Maybe that will make us feel better..._

We arrived at the mall and walked around, trying to find something to buy. Yaya finally got the chance to buy the dress she wanted, and so now she was helping Rima and I to find something. Suddenly, I bumped into a girl and we both fell down.

"Ow!" I said, because that really hurt!

"I'm really sorry! Are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere?" asked a voice. I looked up and saw the girl I bumped into. She had short light brown hair and emerald green eyes. She looked the same age as us. She was wearing a a pink furry cape and a grey shirt underneath, a white skirt and pink shoes with white socks to her knees. She was also wearing a cute pink rabbit cap on her head with two furry balls of fur hanging down to her waist. She was also hugging a cute white stuffed rabbit with long ears while holding a hand out to me to help me up. Beside her were two girls and two boys.

One of the girls had long, wavy grayish-violet hair and amethyst eyes. She was wearing a dark green dress with white frills at the sleeves and the dress's bottom and shoes in the same color. A bow was tied in the front of her hair. She was very elegant-looking and had a graceful aura coming off of her.

The other girl had long black hair, styled partly in buns and partly hanging down, and brown eyes. She was wearing a brown jacket with yellowish white fur at the edges and blue shorts, and also a pair of brown boots the same color as her jacket.

One of the boys had short light brown hair and amber eyes. He was wearing a very light brown jacket over a black shirt and a pair of pants in a brown even light than his jacket. He was also wearing a pair of brown shoes, darker than the other shades of brown he wore.

The other boy had blue-black hair and grey eyes. He had on a pair of squared-off glasses that don't conceal his eyes. He was wearing a white T-shirt and a pair of black pants and black shoes.

I took her hand and she helped me up. I smiled.

"Thanks, I'm fine." I said.

"Sakura, let's go already! Didn't you want to try to do something to stop Tomoeda Elementary from closing down!" said the girl with black hair. I was startled. Her school was also closing down?

"You school is also closing down?" I asked. They all looked startled, but the girl named Sakura nodded. Suddenly, Yaya gasped.

"OMG Amu-chi Rima-tan and the others! Yay has got it! Yaya got an idea to save both our schools!" said Yaya. Everyone gasped.

"What is it what is it?" Sakura and I asked. Everyone was listening intently.

"Yaya thinks... We should..." Rima's eyebrows were ticking.

"JUST SAY THE DAMN IDEA!" she shouted.

"Become school idols - together!"

* * *

There it is! Please read and review! I didn't get much reviews...


	5. 04 - STAR AMULET

Luv: Hey! Hope you like this chapter! In here, a new character appears, Summer Izumiya! Say hi to everyone, Summer!

Summer: Hey yo wassup!

Luv: Please enjoy the story, everyone!

Summer: Yeah! Luv-chan doesn't own any of the animes mentioned!

Luv: START! XD

* * *

XxxxxxxxSakura POVxxxxxxxxxxX

Recap

"Become school idols - together!"

~...~

I was surprised. Stunned, really. Becoming a school idol? Me? Wow! I have to admit, the girl with twin tails did have a good idea! We heard that the group u's was created because of their school shutting down, so why can't we create one? I looked at Tomoyo and Meiling. They were both nodding in agreement.

"Yeah... Yeah! That's a really good idea!" said Meiling. The girl with twin tails smiled. Right, we don't even know their names yet!

"Um... What's your name?" I asked the three girls in front of us. The girl with pink hair smiled.

"Oh, I'm Amu Hinamori, she's Rima Mashiro and she's Yaya Yuiki. And you are...?" I smiled, and said while guestering to each of them:

"I'm Sakura Kinomoto, my friends are Tomoyo Daidouji, Li Meiling, Li Syaoran and Eriol Hiiragizawa. Nice to meet you, Amu-chan!" I said, smiling. Amu smiled.

"Nice to meet you too, Sakura-chan!" she said.

"Now are we all going to stand here and talk or can we go to a cafe of some sort and talk? My feet are getting tired." said Rima.

"Sure, Mashiro-san!" said Tomoyo, smiling gently. She led us to a cafe in the mall and we all sat down and ordered drinks.

"Ano, should me and Hiiragizawa go home instead and let you girls talk?" asked Syaoran.

"Yeah, I think that would be the best idea. Sorry, Syaoran-kun, Eriol-kun." I said.

"Naw, it's fine. See you tomorrow!" said Syaoran, and he and Eriol-kun walked off.

"So... There's gonna be lots to do for becoming school idols, right?" asked Amu. I nodded. Suddenly, Yaya took out a notebook and a pen and set it down on the table.

"Okay, minna! We need to think of things now! For instance, what is our group's name? And how are we getting our costumes? Who can create the song and write lyrics? Dance choreography? Practice space? Yaya can't do this by herself!" said Yaya. I nodded.

"Yes! We need to think of a group name!" said Tomoyo. I thought hard. It has to be something meaningful and interesting, and also relating to us. Hmmm...

"I can't think of anything! You guys?" I asked. Suddenly, Meiling snapped her fingers.

"I got it! I got it!" she shouted. Everyone listened intently.

"What is it, Meiling-chan? What is it?" I asked.

"Give me that notebook." instructed Meiling. Yaya gave Meiling the notebook, and Meiling wrote down the name of our unit that she decided on: STAR AMULET.

"STAR AMULET..." murmured Yaya. "Yaya likes it!" Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Yup! I really like it! Good job Meiling-chan!" I said. Meiling smiled.

"Now, costumes. Where can we get them?" asked Yaya. I smiled.

"I believe Tomoyo can give us the answer to that." I said. Tomoyo smiled.

"I can provide them. I always make costumes for Sakura-chan!" she said. I nodded.

"Done with that. Song and lyrics." said Yaya, taking over leader position. We thought about that.

"I don't think we know anyone that can do that..." I said.

"Hinamori Amu-sempai? Mashiro Rima-sempai? Yaya-chan?" asked a voice. We all looked up and saw a girl about Yaya's age.

"Summer-chi! Why are you here?" asked Yaya. Amu looked at her.

"You know her?" she asked. Yaya nodded.

"Yeah! Summer-chi's my friend since kindergarten!" said Yaya.

"Then why haven't we seen her before? You never introduced her to us." said Rima.

"She was in America until last month..." said Yaya. "She just transferred to Seiyo last month, you know?"

"Yaya-chan's right! And so... Amu-sempai, you were talking about making songs and lyrics?" asked Summer. Amu nodded.

"Yes! Do you know anyone who can do that?" she asked. Summer nodded.

"Yeah! Me!" she said. I gasped.

"You can? You will?" I asked. Summer nodded.

"Yeah! It's my biggest pleasure!" she said. "But only if you let me join STAR AMULET!" Amu smiled.

"Of course we'll let you join!" she said, smiling. Summer smiled in return.

"So... Who are you, may I ask?" she asked, pointing to us. I smiled.

"I'm Sakura Kinomoto, and these are my friends Tomoyo Daidouji and Li Meiling! We're from Tomoeda Elementary." I said. Summer nodded.

"Nice to meet you, Sakura-chan, Tomoyo-chan and Meiling-chan. Now, Yaya-chan, what else will we have to do?" she asked. Yaya nodded.

"Dance choreography." she said. Summer smiled.

"I'll do that too. Next?"

"Practice space." We thought for a bit. Then, I snapped my fingers. I just had the perfect idea.

"Tomoyo-chan's mansion! You've got a lot of space there, Tomoyo-chan!" I said. Tomoyo nodded.

"Hai. Now I guess we have all our ideas together, yes?" she asked. We all nodded.

"Then, STAR AMULET, let's go desuwa! Let's all go to Tomoyo-chan's mansion and do our jobs!" said Summer.

"STAR AMULET, FIGHT!"

* * *

How is it? You like it? Tell me through your reviews!


	6. 05 - Get to Work!

Luv: Hey! Sup people! I am updating faster! YAY ^^

Amu: Surrrrrrrre...

Luv: You're so cold to me.

Amu: Yeah.

Luv: Is that your cool & spicy side or something? Why are you so mean?

Amu: I just am.

Luv: HMPH! Let's just start the story!

Summer: Luv-chan doesn't own any of the animes!

Luv: Let us start! XD

* * *

XxxxxxxxxxxxxNormal POVxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"We're here!" said Sakura as she stepped off the limo. The gang had arrived at Tomoyo's mansion, and they were now all admiring the beautiful, huge building.

"Holy. Shit." said Rima. Yaya gasped.

"Rima-tan! Don't swear!" she said.

"Yeah, Rima. But I agree with you. Holy shit." said Amu. Yaya gasped.

"Not you too, Amu-chi!" she said, making all the others laugh.

"Hahahahahahahaha! That was really funny, Yaya-chan!" said Summer. She and Yaya high-fived each other.

"Okay, we've got the comedy stuff down, so let's get to some business." said Meiling. And with that, she stepped into the Daidouji mansion.

Everyone gasped at the inside. It was even more beautiful than the outside!

"Awesome house you've got there, Tomoyo!" said Amu, nodding her head in approval. Summer nodded.

"No chiz." she said. Tomoyo smiled.

"Thank you, Amu-chan, Summer-chan. Now, let's go to my room and work." she said, leading them up the stairs and into her room.

"So, Summer-chi work on the song and lyrics first, Tomoyo-chi design the costumes with approval of Meiling-chi and Sakura-chi, and we'll leave the dance choreography to last!" said Yaya, becoming the leader once again. Rima raised an eyebrow.

"So... What are you going to do?" she asked.

"And us?" added Amu, gesturing to herself and Rima. Yaya blinked.

"Yaya will... Design our team logo! And you both can help Yaya!" she said. Everyone fell down anime-style.

"That's it?" asked Amu. Yaya nodded.

"Okay, so let's start working! Go go go go GO!" said Summer.

~One Hour Later~

"Music, okay!" said Summer. Amu and Rima nodded.

"Outfit, finished!" said Meiling.

"Logo, done!" said Yaya, acting very hyper.

"So... Let's hear the song!" said Yaya, after a moment's hesitation. Summer nodded, than began to play the song on her electric piano while singing.

_STRONG DREAMS...  
夢わいつも此所にいるよね __/ Yume wa itsumo koko ni iru yo ne  
願くした頃に忘れずに__... / Negakushita koro ni wasuresu ni..._

_あの指切りお忘れずに __/ Ano yubikiri o wasuresu ni  
あたしたじの望みわ叶えってかな？__/ Atashitaji no nozomi wa kanae tte kana?  
日射しのあつまてく __/ Hizashi no atsumateku  
キラキラなあたし __/ Kirakira na atashi_

_あなたの事に __/ Anata no koto ni  
大好きだからよ __/ Daisuki dakara yo  
だから此所に、あなたと指切りよ！__/ Dakara kokoni, anata to yubikiri yo!_

_絶対忘れない頃わ __/ Zettai wasurenai koro wa  
昨日，今日と明日 __/ Kinou, Kyou to ashita  
STRONG DREAMS..._

_汗の中わ夢が歩く __/ Ase no naka wa yume ga aruku  
花が咲くした所 __/ Hana ga sakushita tokoro  
一緒に見てるの __/ Isshoni meteru no  
景色お憶いてる __/ Keshiki o omoiteru yo..._

_誰とかいてたの __/ Dare to ka itetano  
"自分に信じてなら __/ "Jibun ni shinjite nara,  
全ての __/ Subete no  
願いわ叶えてくるよ！" __/ Negai wa kanaetekuru yo!"_

_だから __/ Dakara  
あなたの事にわ __/ Anata no koto ni wa  
大好きだからよ __/ Daisuki dakara yo  
夢が咲くなのだ！__/ Yume ga saku nano da!_

_夢わいつも此所にいる __/ Yume wa itsumo koko ni iru  
願くした頃 __/ Negakushita koro  
忘れずに __/ Wasuresu ni...  
STRONG DREAMS..._

There was a silence after the song had finished. Summer began to feel nervous.

"How is it? Is it okay?" she asked. Amu was the first one to answer.

"That," she said slowly, pronouncing every syllable. "Is the best song I have ever heard. You've got talent, Summer!" The room was now buzzing about the new song.

"Hehe, is it really that good?" asked Summer, modestly. Sakura nodded.

"Yup! It's a really good song, Summer-chan!" she said. Summer smiled.

"Thanks! So... What about the costume?" she asked. Tomoyo smiled.

"That has been finished!" she said, holding up a design. Everyone "ooh"ed and "ahh"ed.

The outfit's theme color was all sorts of blue. Navy blue, sky blue, ocean blue, baby blue and dark blue. It was a navy blue jacket with two fluffy dress-like parts hanging out and a golden star in the middle of the shirt part. Then, it also consists of a white and yellow striped shirt and a ocean blue frilled skirt. (a/n THIS OUTFIT'S PICTURE CAN BE FOUND ON MY PROFILE)

"Oh. My. Frickin. God." said Rima. Everyone else (except Sakura and Meiling) nodded.

"That is awesome! It looks just like real idols' outfits!" shouted Summer excitedly. Tomoyo smiled.

"I'm glad you like it, Summer-chan. Now, we check the work progress on our logo?" she asked. Everyone looked at Yaya. She smiled.

"It is done!" she said ecstatically. She whipped out a notebook and showed everyone the design.

"I love it! Swirly words with a star! That's my description of it!" said Summer. Everyone else nodded.

"Nice work, Yaya!" said Meiling.

"Hey... We have to enter ourselves in the idol rankings, don't we?" asked Summer suddenly.

"Eh?" everyone asked at the same time.

"The idol rankings. You know, based on the popularity of each school idol group there are rankings of them! The school idol group A-RISE is currently in first place, then u's. We need to enter our group in there too!" explained Summer. Everyone thought for a moment.

"Yeah! Yaya can't believe we forgot! Summer-chi, can you do that?" asked Yaya. Summer nodded.

"On it. You guys should play a video of a u's performance. You know, for inspiration." said Summer, before typing away on her computer.

"Okay... Ummm... Wonderful Rush... There we go! Let's watch it now, everyone!" said Yaya. "Summer-chi, you coming?" Summer shook her head.

"Naw, I've watched the video, like, a billion times already. You guys go ahead." she said without even looking up from the computer. Yaya nodded.

"Okay." she said, and pressed play.

_Dan Dan kokoro Dan Dan atsuku  
Yume ippai kanaete miseru  
Dan Dan susumu Dan Dan hajikeru  
Mirai wo shikkari mite!_

(Hi, hi, susume! Madamada Let's go! Hi, hi, susume! Hora hora! Let's go!)

Daijina koto wa nanda kke?  
Chiisana doryoku ga asu wo tsukuru nda  
Ima wo aishite butsukarou!  
Sonna ikioi de zutto isshoukenmeina nda yotte  
(Isshoukenmeina nda yo zutto!)

Motto chikaku de katariaitai na  
Unazuita kimi to doko made hashirou ka  
(Hate made) hashireba ii sa (genkai shiranai All right?)

Korekara no Wonderful Rush  
Minna shiawase ni naru tame  
Atarashii sekai sagashi ni ikouyo  
Mayottara Wonderful Rush  
Boku wa kagayaki wo shinjite haruka tohku no nijidakedo...sou, kitto tsukande! (Hi!)

Dan Dan Kokoro Dan Dan atsuku  
Yume ippai kanaete miseru  
Dan Dan susumu Dan Dan hajikeru

(Hi hi, susume! Madamada Let's go! Hi hi, susumuyo!)

Mirai wo tsukamaete!  
Jinsei kibun de joukasayuu unmei toki ni kyū tenkai  
Saitei! Saikou! Saidai! Saishin!  
Let's go! Tohku ni Super jump!

Nandedarou ne fushigida yo  
Tanoshii to kanjiru kono toki wa  
Shunkan no you de eien no youda ne  
Issho ni tobou Dan Da Dan Dan!

Daijida yo (na nda kke?) Chiisana doryoku (soudatta!)  
Ima ga sukide (aina nda?) Butsukaru nda (souna nda!)  
Ikioi yoku ne (daitan ni?) Isshoukenmei (soudatta!)  
Ikioi tsukete (daitan ni?) Isshoukenmeida!

Motto kimochi o wakari aitakute  
Tonari ni iru kimi itsu demo issho ni  
(Irukara) issho ga ii ne (shinpaiiranai All right?)

Hajimari no Wonderful Stage  
Minna tsugi no basho tatsu nda  
Meguri au kisetsu shinsenna keshiki  
Mune hazumu Wonderful Stage  
Boku ga mezasu no wa kireina haruka tohku no nijidakara...saa, shuppatsuda yo!

Wonderful...

Wao! Dou shiyou ka? Dreams Come True  
Touzen Let's go! Three, two, one, ZERO!

Hi, hi, Super jump! Oh, yeah, Super jump!

Life is wonder madamada Let's go!

Hi, hi, Super jump! Oh, yeah, Super jump!  
Life is wonder Wonderful Rush

Motto chikaku de katariaitai na  
Unazuita kimi to doko made hashirou ka  
(Hate made) hashireba ii sa (genkai sore nani? No thank you, OK!)  
Oh yeah (shinpaiiranai All right!)

Korekara no Wonderful Rush  
Minna shiawase ni naru tame  
Atarashī sekai sagashi ni ikōyo  
Mayottara Wonderful Rush  
Boku wa kagayaki wo shinjite haruka tohku no nijidakedo itsuka te ni suru Wonderful Stage

Minna tsugi no basho tatsu nda  
Meguri au kisetsu shinsenna keshiki  
Mune hazumu Wonderful Stage  
Boku ga mezasu no wa kireina haruka tohku no nijidakara...saa, shuppatsuda yo!

Dan Dan Kokoro Dan Dan atsuku  
Yume ippai kanaete miseru  
Dan Dan susumu Dan Dan hajikeru  
Mirai wo shikkari mite!

There was a long (and I repeat, long, and repeat again, LONG) silence after the video ended.

"They're like, as professional as Utau!" said Amu, her mouth hanging open. Rima nodded.

"No chiz." said Summer from the couch, still typing away on her computer.

"You mean... The famous Hoshina Utau?" asked Sakura. "You, like, seriously know her?" Amu nodded.

"Yeah... In a way." she answered.

"U's is the pro-est school idol group I have ever seen!" said Meiling. Everyone nodded.

"If I actually met any one of them, I WOULD DIE!" said Yaya. Everyone nodded again.

"There! We're in the idol rankings now!" said Summer.

"Yay! So now that we have our group in the idol rankings... We should have a, what was it called? Live?"

* * *

So... How was it? My Japanese isn't exactly correct all the time, so yeah... The lyrics may have some mistakes. Yes, I thought of it on the spot. I hope it isn't that bad... Please tell me through your reviews! I didn't get so many reviews... Wahh.. Please review!


	7. 06 - More Work Until Live

Chinnie: Hey people! I changed my pen name! I am now Chinnie Ai! Or Chinnie-chan or Ai-chan! Lol XD

Everyone else: Hi Chinnie-chan~

Chinnie: Great! So... This chap must be awesome! It must be! IT IS AWESOME! We meet Summer's charas!

Kuroyukihime: Yo.

Reine: Hello!

Utako: Hi!

Homura: Hihi!

Kasu: Hey!

Summer: Chinnie-chan doesn't own any of the animes! But I guess she owns me and my charas...

Chinnie: Let's star the story!

* * *

XxxxxxxxxSummer's POVxxxxxxxxxxxX

I gasped. _A... Live!?_ Oh yes! I've been wanting to have a live since... I was born, really! I had watched live performances of idols ever since I was little, and wanted to be in one even then. But my clearly clueless friends except Yaya, who suggested the idea, blinked. Things like "...Yay?" and "...What's a live?" and "Huh?" were exchanged around the room. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore.

-ping-

"A LIVE IS WHEN WE PERFORM ON A STAGE YOU FREAKS FOR FRICKIN GOD'S SAKE PEOPLE! HOW CAN YOU NOT KNOW THAT? ARRRRRRGGGGGGHHHH!" I shouted.

-ping-

Oops.

Everyone stared at me.

"Summer...chan?" asked Sakura. I realized what I had said and covered my mouth with my hands.

"Summer-chi get's super hyper about idols and school idols, and if you don't know anything that she thinks is obvious she'll burst into flames. It's her chara change." said Yaya. I mentally dead-panned. There were people here that didn't know about Shugo Charas, Yaya! Amu dropped her empty bottle of water and Rima froze. Sakura, Tomoyo and Meiling looked genuinely confused. Yaya, realizing what she had said, covered her mouth in shock.

"Chara... Change?" asked Sakura. _Damn, shit, f***... _I thought, using all swear words that I knew in my thoughts.

"Uh, that's, umm..." stammered Amu. _Great, Amu. Just great. Stammering would make them more suspicious. THIS is what you are supposed to do._

-ping-

"Oh, it's nothing, Sakura-chan, Tomoyo-chan, Meiling-chan! Yaya-chan was just making a silly little joke! You know how much she likes to do that, don't you? Shall we continue our planning? Where shall we perform? Who shall shoot the video? Shall we plan our dance choreography now?" I said, smiling brightly and said without a slight tremor in my voice.

-ping-

Everyone sweat dropped at my voice and looks. Amu, Rima and Yaya all gave me looks that clearly said _Such a lie..._ Sakura, however, didn't seem fazed.

"Chara Change... Does it have to do with those floating thingys beside Amu-chan, Rima-chan and Yaya-chan?" she asked. Yayyyyyy... Wait, WHAT!? I dropped the notebook in my hand and had to catch my computer before it fell and prevent the pencil to snap my computer screen. Amu had dropped her empty bottle of water that she had just picked up and Rima was frozen once more. Yaya gasped.

"You... Can see those?" I asked. Amu and Rima both looked at me. Right. I didn't tell them I had charas or anything yet. Sakura nodded.

"People can't?" she asked.

"Only people with charas could see them! Or perhaps people with magic!" shouted Rima. Meiling laughed.

"That explains it! Sakura has magic, you know." she said. My eyes must have bulged out of my eyes.

"What!?" I shouted. Amu, Rima and Yaya were surprised too. Sakura nodded in conformation.

"Yes, I do." she said slowly. "I am the master of 53 magical cards called Clow Cards, now named Sakura Cards. So can anyone please explain what those little creatures are?"

"These are Shugo Charas, our would-be selves. They are our dreams themselves, and so they are born when we make a wish or a dream surfaces." I said.

"This is Ran, Miki, Su and Dia." said Amu, pointing each chara as she named them. I knew already, as Yaya already told me.

"Kusukusu." said Rima. Kusukusu let out a laugh, which sounded like "kusukusukusukusu".

"Pepe-tan!" said Yaya happily. Then Amu and Rima both looked at me.

"Well... Summer? What about you?" asked Amu. I sighed. Five charas floated out from behind my hair.

"Summer! We were getting frickin tired of hiding there! Your hair is seriously damn hot, damsel!" said one of my charas, Kuroyukihime.

"That is one of the reasons why I am named Summer..." I said to her. I turned to everyone else, who were all staring at Kuroyukihime. Probably because of her swearing. I sighed.

"This is Kuroyukihime. She was born out of my wish to become strong and have no fear of speaking up for myself. Don't bother with her long name, actually. She prefers her name to be Remi, actually. She chara-changed with me when you guys asked about what a live is." I said. Kuroyukihime smiled.

"Yo! The name's Remi, people! Nice ta meet'cha!" she said. Then, my 2nd chara, Reine, floated out, smiling happily.

"This is Reine, and she was born out of my wish to be a great actress. However chara-changing with her can make me lie perfectly. She was the one I chara-changed with when Yaya spilled the beans about Shugo Charas." I said. Reine laughed.

"That is true, Summer-chan! Hello everyone, I'm Reine! Nice to meet you!" she said.

"Next, Utako. She's my wish to sing perfectly. I half chara-changed with her when I sung that song." I said.

"Hi everyone! Utako here, how is everyone? Good?" she asked.

"And now, Homura. She's my wish to dance well, since I really sucked at dancing before. Now, I guess I'm okay." I said.

"Hi everyone!" she said, doing a hip-hop move.

"Lastly, Kasu. She was born out of my wish to be fashionable, and if I chara-change with her I'd go fashion-crazy. Like, hyper-craze." I said, sweat dropping.

"Hi! Kasu here! I spy fashionable people here!" said Kasu. I sighed.

"There, I'm done with my introductions. I need to rest and get a drink of water..." I said, taking out my bottle of water and flopping down on the ground.

"Whoa Amu. Your 'main character aura''s gonna be sucked away! The girl's got 5 charas." said Rima, elbowing Amu.

"Rima!" she shouted. Rima laughed.

"Okay, let's just focus on what our dance should be like. Summer?" said Meiling. I smiled.

"I've got that!" I said. I showed them a dance that I had come up with. (a/n I'm being lazy... hehe :D) Everyone applauded.

"Okay. So... We've got the song lyrics so we need to make the song, like, actually sound like one of those songs that u's have. Like, more live-like. Like, band-performable." said Rima. Everyone sweat dropped.

"Rima, your descriptions need more work." said Amu.

"Whatever! You all know what I mean by that!" said Rima. _Hahahahahahahaha..._ I thought dryly.

"It's pretty late now, I think you should all be heading home now..." said Tomoyo. Everyone glanced outside. It was pretty dark already.

"Whoa! You're right! Summer you can do the song right? Like, how Rima said it?" said Amu. I nodded. Everyone got their stuff and left.

_I'll grant your wish... Definitely... Wait for me, Winter..._

* * *

Ooh! Who's Winter? Hmmm... Haha, that's a secret! You'll find out later, of course! Leave me tons of reviews and make me very very happy, please! I'm not getting any reviews lately... Am I a bad writer?

~Chinnie Ai


	8. 07 - Incendiary

Rimahiko fluff and slight Amuto! Enjoy!

* * *

XxxxxxxxxxNormal POVxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"You seem very happy, Amu-chan." remarked Tadase as Amu skipped into the Royal Garden. Amu nodded.

"Yeah! Rima, Yaya, Summer and I are creating a school idol group with three students from Tomoeda Elementary! We're going to put on a live sometime!" she said, smiling. Tadase looked momentarily surprised. But the look was gone the moment it appeared, so Amu wasn't sure if she saw it correctly.

"Who's Summer?" asked Nagihiko. Rima glared at him.

"Shut up, purple-head." she said. Nagihiko frowned.

"Yeah, says the **midget**." he mocked. Rima stood up abruptly.

"I'm not a midget! I'm just... vertically challenged!" Nagihiko laughed.

"Right, right." he said. Rima glared again.

"Cross-dresser."

"Midget."

"Purple-head."

"Blondie."

"Best friend stealer."

"Bully."

"Girly-Boy."

"Shrimp."

"STOP!" shouted Amu. "What's with calling each other nicknames that Ikuto gave you guys?" Rima grinned.

"Why can't we? Or is it that you have something for him, Ikuto's little strawberryyyyy?" she said slyly. Amu blushed while Tadase frowned.

"R-R-R-R-R-R-R-R-R-R-R-R-R-R-Rima!" she shouted.

"Now back to my question. Can someone please tell me this 'Summer' person is?" asked Nagihiko.

"Someone said my name?" asked a voice. Everyone turned and saw Summer walking up the steps to the Royal Garden.

"Summer-chi! What are you doing here? Yaya thought this place is only for the Guardians!" said Yaya. Tadase smiled.

"Well, Izumiya-san, having 5 charas, is going to be a Guardian too! She is taking the place as... Incendiary." he said. There was silence.

"...The hell?" said Rima.

"Incendiary. Meaning bomb." clarified Nagihiko, which resulted in a glare.

"Of course I know that!" snapped Rima.

"Why are you always so mean to me, Rima-chan?" asked Nagihiko.

"Because I hate you! And who told you that you could call me 'Rima-chan'?" said Rima angrily. Summer raised an eyebrow.

"Ooooooooohh~~~ Rima-chan, do you like hiiiiiiiiim~~~?" she said. Rima blushed.

"N-No! I don't like him! Definitely! I don't like him! No, I don't." said Rima, making an "X" with her hands. Summer raised her eyebrows again.

"You're lying! Unnatural hands and feet, eyes looking left and right and also repeating your words!" (a/n Taken from iPartment, DO NOT OWN) she said triumphantly. Amu and Yaya both ooooohed and aaaaaahed.

"W-Whatever!" shouted Rima, flouncing back to her seat.

"Anyways, Amu, Rima, Yaya, go to Tomoyo-chan's house afterwards. We need to practice the dance along with the music. Three hour practice, with 10 minutes of rest in between each 30 minutes. Let me see your iPods." said Summer. The girls handed their iPods over to the expert and she loaded the song onto the iPods.

"Done! Listen to the song on the way there so you can get into the spirit, then begin by stretching and doing splits. Yaya will help you. Then after 10 minutes of flexibility practice we'll start doing the dance. Our goal is to have you all perfect with the dance by today. Then go home, eat plenty of healthy food and drink lots of water, and get a good night's sleep. Tomorrow we'll ask if the auditorium is available for a live. If it isn't we'll use the field. If it is, we've got to make at least 90 hand out sheets and hand them out to the people in the streets. Character transformations may help. After that we'll practice once more with our costumes, which Tomoyo will have ready by tomorrow the latest. Then, we'll be ready to go for our live the day after tomorrow. Understand, girlies?" Summer said. Yaya clutched her head.

"Brain... Overload... Summer-chi... You talk... Too fast... And too much..." she said.

"If you can't remember that here's a schedule in 2 times the details I have told you. Remember, idol work isn't that easy. It's hard, and you'll probably see." said Summer, passing out a piece of A3 paper to each member. The boys just stood there, staring.

"Whoa." said Nagihiko. Tadase nodded.

"That is sure a ton of work, Amu-chan. Are you sure you'll be fine?" he asked.

"I'll be fine! If it keeps the school alive and running, we'll work 10 times harder!" she said.

"Full of spirit, ne, Amu-chan?" said Ran.

"I believe some introductions should be made." said Kiseki, gesturing to Summer's charas.

"Why don't you introduce yourself first?" said Kuroyukihime.

"Hmph! I am Kiseki, the king of the world! Bow down to me, you commoners!" said Kiseki, laughing maniacally.

"You have no fashion sense, Kiseki! Bad bad bad!" said Kasu.

"You got that right, Kasu! And seriously, you're too proud of yourself! Who said you're the king of the world! You don't even qualify for a PERSON of the world!" said Kuroyukihime.

"He probably can't sing. Ah, how sad~" said Utako.

"Or dance." added Homura.

"Or act. He can only laugh idiotically." said Reine.

"YOU COMMONERS! DO NOT SAY MEAN THINGS TO THE KING!" shouted Kiseki.

"Right, right. Oh, King-sama, you are so awesome, blah blah blah." said Kuroyukihime, perhaps a little rudely.

"Oh lol." said Summer.

"And who are you commoners! How dare you laugh at me!" said Kiseki angrily.

"The Black Snow Princess, Kuroyukihime. Just call me Remi." said Kuroyukihime.

"Reine, nice to meet you, idiotic laughter!" said Reine.

"Utako." said Utako.

"Homura. 燃烧吧！！！(Burn!)" said Homura.

"She bursts out random Chinese words sometimes." added Summer.

"Kasu." said Kasu.

"Yo! My name's Rhythm! Nice to meet'chya!" said Rhythm. Kuroyukihime's eyes seem to sparkle. Rhythm hugged every chara except Kuroyukihime, in which they did a very confusing handshake (a/n Like Rhythm and Yoru).

"Yeah! Another fellow who speaks like me! Sweet! Remi here, nice to meet'chya, Rhythm!" said Kuroyukihime.

"And now. We should start the Guardians meeting, shouldn't we? And afterwards, Amu, Rima, Yaya, you all know what to do." said Summer.

"Let's start the Guardians meeting. Today we will focus on..."

~One Hour Later~

"We're here!" said Amu, walking into the practice room of Tomoyo's mansion. Sakura, Tomoyo, Meiling and Summer were already there.

"Hi Amu-chan!" said Sakura. "Let's do our best!" Amu nodded.

"Yeah!" she said. Summer came up to them and smacked both of them on the head.

"Stretch." she said, a bit coldly. Amu blinked. _Where did the happy, sunny Summer go?_

"Hiya minna!" said Yaya, walking in along with Rima. Everyone uttered a "yo" back. Rima started stretching... in a "normal" way.

"No no no, Rima-tan! That's not how you stretch!" said Yaya. "This is how you stretch!" She did a perfect split and stayed there. Everyone oohed and aahed.

"Nice, Yaya!" said Amu. Summer shot them a glance.

"Stretch." she said.

~3 Hours Later~

"We're finally done!" said Amu, collapsing. "That was so... Tiring..." (a/n: Hey, it's better than swimming 2000 meters against the school's best swimmers in an hour!)

"Agreed!" said Meiling.

"But, we've got the dance perfect! That's good, isn't it?" said Sakura.

"Yes!" said Tomoyo.

"There, there! Everyone, we're done for today, go home and rest! You can practice more if you'd like. Practice over!" said Summer, taking her bag and walking out of the door.

"What happened to her? She was really cold to us." said Rima.

"Summer-chi is really strict when it comes to idols." replied Yaya. "Anyways, let's go home! Tomoyo-chi you can have the costume ready by tomorrow, right?"

"Yes! So our live will be on the day after tomorrow, right?" said Tomoyo.

"Yeah! Bye bye everyone, see you tomorrow! Oh right, someone has to come up with a design for the handouts, right? We can all start on it today!" said Sakura.

"Sure! See ya guys!" said Amu, walking out.

_Tomorrow... Looking forward to it!_

* * *

Review?

~Chinnie Ai


	9. 08 - Hand Out Sheets, and Soon To Live

YO! Just a little tiny slight bit of SxS, please enjoy!

* * *

XxxxxxxxxxxxNormal POVxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Sakura skipped into Tomoeda Elementary happily and set her backpack down. Tomoyo smiled.

"You seem very happy today, Sakura-chan." she said. Sakura nodded.

"Yup! Ohayo Tomoyo-chan! Ohayo Syaoran-kun!" she said, turning around to Syaoran. He blushed.

"O-Ohayo." he said.

"Sakura-chan, did you design the flyer?" asked Tomoyo. Sakura nodded.

"Yup!" she said, taking out a piece of paper. It consisted of the 7 girls in chibi form in a circle, and in the middle of the circle it said: STAR AMULET - School Idols of Seiyo Academy and Tomoeda Elementary, Live September 13th, 16:00! Please Come!

"Uwah~ That's nice, I like it!" said Tomoyo. Sakura smiled.

"Thanks!" she said.

"Now all we have to do is wait until after school!" said Meiling.

~After School~

"Amu-chan! Rima-chan! Yaya-chan! Summer-chan!" shouted Sakura, waving to the 4 girls from Seiyo who were standing and waiting for them already.

"Good news girls, auditorium is available! So let's see your designs!" said Summer. Sakura whipped out the piece of paper and so did the rest of the girls. Summer nodded.

"Sweet! I like Sakura-chan's! Let's use that! Okay, we have to make 90 copies! Go go go go go!" said Summer, pulling everyone to the copy machine.

~One Hour Later~

"Yes! We're finally done!" said Sakura, collapsing onto the table along with Amu. Summer nodded.

"Okay, let's go and hand them out in the streets!" said Summer, now dragging the crew to a busy street.

"Amu-chan, Rima-chan, Yaya-chan, transform!" she said. Yaya and Rima both nodded.

"Chara Nari! Clown Drop!"

"Chara Nari! Dear Baby!"

Only Amu didn't. She looked confused.

"What's wrong, Amu-chan?" asked Summer.

"YOU DIDN'T TELL ME WHO TO TRANSFORM WITH!" shouted Amu. Summer sweat dropped.

"Right. You transform with Miki." Miki perked up.

"Chara Nari! Amulet Spade!"

"Chara Nari! Summer Fashion!"

"Okay, now we've got work to do!" said Summer. Everyone stared at her, clearly stating one unspoken word: _How?_

"New school idol unit STAR AMULET live, tomorrow at 4 PM!" said Summer, using a loud, and repeat LOUD, voice, attracting all the people's attention.

"School idol unit?" "Hey, that seems cool!" These words were exchanged around. Summer walked up to a few little kids, sucking on lollipops, and their parents.

"If you come now, you can have a little ducky, sponsored by the famous company Dear Baby!" she said. Yaya immediately got a rubber duck (which popped out in midair) and gave it to one of the little kids.

"Uwah! I want to go! Mommy, take one of the flyers!" said the little kid. Summer handed a flyer to the mothers.

"And also, you can get a self portrait by the famous artist Spade!" said Summer. Amu sweat dropped, but still drew a picture of a teenage girl standing close to them and handed the painting to her.

"UWAH~! I look so beautiful in the painting! Hey girls, we've got to go!" she said, taking 4 flyers.

"And also, you can get a fashionable outfit exactly like the performers!" said Summer, taking out a dress that looked exactly like their performance outfit that seemed to pop out of nowhere.

The work went on and on, and soon they were very tired.

"Awesome! All 90 flyers gone! Now we just have to go and practice! Let's go!"

"STAR AMULET, FIGHT!"

* * *

Short, yes, I know. A new story about the OC Summer Izumiya will be up soon! I hope you read it and review it!

Read and Review? Please? Cookie?

~Chinnie Ai


End file.
